


We're having a baby

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mr and Mrs Wheeler [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Sappy, Tumblr Prompt, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Married Mileven finding out El is pregnant bonus if Hop is included- tumblr prompt





	We're having a baby

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know about timings of pregnancies and what happens and what you can do at what time so just ignore any inaccuracies

**1996**

  
She held the little stick in her hand, waiting for the answer. Positive.

  
They hadn’t planned for this. Sure they’d talked about it and both knew they wanted it - someday. But she was scared they were too young, she didn’t really know anything about babies other than what she’d seen on TV. They’d babysat for Nancy a few times, and she and Mike always managed fine. But that was different.

  
She didn’t know if Mike was ready. She didn’t know if she was ready. It was all so new and scary and they weren’t even sure if she was even able to get pregnant because of the lab. But they obviously hadn’t thought that far ahead because she was.

  
El had kept it a secret, trying to find the right time to tell him. She was out shopping for a gift for Mike, their 2nd wedding anniversary in a few weeks. But her eye caught something and a thought ran through her head. It was a perfect way to tell him.

* * *

  
She nervously sat unwrapping her gift from Mike. It was a necklace with a small diamond but she was too nervous to focus on it at the moment. She’d go back and look at it later when she was in a better frame of mind.

  
Mike looked at the box she’d wrapped up and he raised an eyebrow. It was bigger than what he’d gotten her.

  
“You didn’t have to get me something.”

  
“No, it’s… it’s important.” She managed to say, her throat feeling dry.

  
He saw the worry in her face and he put the box aside, cupping her face. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

  
She shook her head, trying to smile. “Just…just open it. Please?”

  
He slowly peeled back the paper, El intently watching his reaction.

  
It was a mug and he looked at it, confused. Inside were a pair of tiny shoes.

  
“El?” He felt his heart racing, a feeling of fear and excitement all at once. He then looked at the mug again, reading the writing on the outside.

In messy paint, El had scribbled “dad”.

  
“Is this…?” He felt his eyes pricking with tears, seeing her nervously watching him. She slowly nodded.

  
Mike’s voice almost broke. “You're…?”

  
She nodded again. He was still frozen, holding the gift. But his eyes were glistening, a smile beginning to grow.

  
“This is real? This isn’t a prank?”

  
“No, it’s real. We’re… we’re having a baby.” She whispered.

  
“We’re having a baby.” He smiled softly.

  
He dropped everything and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around. Both laughing and crying. They were scared but at the same time, nothing had felt so right and certain.

  
Whispers of “I love you” filled their small living room as they continued clutching each other tightly.

  
She suddenly pulled back, eyes wide and gasped.

  
“What?” Mike looked at her, eyes full of worry.

  
“We have to tell Hopper.”

  
Mike’s eyes grew wide and he froze. “Shit.”

* * *

“You ready?” Mike squeezed El’s hand as they stood outside Hopper’s house. 

In her other hand she had a small envelope wrapped in Christmas paper. It had been almost 2 months since she found out she was pregnant, but now she actually had to tell Hopper. And that was terrifying. 

“No.” She laughed, “but we can’t hide it forever.”

He nodded and knocked on the door. Joyce answered in an ugly Christmas sweater, and El knew she would have made Hopper wear one too. 

“Merry Christmas!” She hugged Mike and El, offering to help bring in their presents. But El held tightly to the envelope.

When she saw Hopper on the couch she felt her stomach drop. She never imagined she’d ever have to have this conversation. But Mike squeezed her hand and encouraged her. El sat next to Hopper, Mike sitting on the arm rest behind her and resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“You ok, kid?” Hopper looked at their faces, trying to read the situation. He knew something was up.

She looked up at Mike and nodded. “Yeah, we uh, we have your Christmas gift.” She handed the small envelope to Hopper.

He had the same confused but worried expression on his face that Mike had had. Slowly he opened it, holding up a small photo. 

“Is this a…?” he looked at the black and white photo. It was an ultra sound from a few days ago. He covered his mouth with his hand, but she could see the smile. 

“You’re going to be a grandpa.” El said, and he looked down momentarily. When he looked up, El could see the tears in his eyes. He pulled her in for a hug, then he hugged Mike. It was the best Christmas Hopper had had.


End file.
